Do Reploids dream of electric sheep?
by shonen light
Summary: what is the price of freedom? and what would one give up to achieve it? Shonen and X are both willing to travel to hell and back for it...
1. Chapter 1

The price of freedom...

What does one do when one is faced with the decision to save the one they love or lose it all?

Slowly she paced the floor in the hall outside X"s room, biting her lip with intensity as a million and one thoughts raced throught her mind. desperty trying to sort out one thought from another and continuously coming to the same solutioin even if it seemed far fetched or purely out of the question...

...her alchemy...

stopping in her tracks, Shonen mournfully stared at his door and wanted nothing more than to enter his room, hold him in her arms,stroke his hair and tell him everyting was going to be alright. But at that point in time, comforting him even entering his room was out of the question. Being banned from X's room did not sit well with Shonen. Even though there was no possible way she could contract whatever he had. Rules were in fact rules and against her better judgement, she had to follow them...

Frustrated, she let out a deep sigh and was about to return to her room, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"I knew i would find you here... wha do you continuously torture yourself day and night? for God sakes just go in there already.. if no one sees you, no one will be the wiser" Zero said with a slight smirk on his face.

Shonen kept quiet as she let out another deep sigh and leaned her back up against the wall as she crossed her arms.

"i'm well aware of that.. but the code is changed every hour... and knowing Signas, he probably fixed it in such a way, that if i did try alchemy to break in, i'd probably wind up electrocuted or something..."

Zero put his hands on his hips.

"doing somethinjg stupid has never stopped you before..."

".. says the reploid who's been killed twelve times..." she replied without missing a beat.

Zero simply stuck his tounge out at Shonen, then continued his statement.

"well in any case, there's got to be some other reason... are you afraid that if they were to find out they'll take X away from you forever?"

Shonen lowered her eyes.

".. that's been done to me already... i havn't seen X in over four years... i have no idea on what condition he's in.. everyone's been keeping it this huge secret... a secret.. from me..."

"have you even bothered to ask what's wrong with him?"

Shonen stood up from the hall and narrowed her eyes.

"..yea.. i have... and everythme i do, they change the subject on me... they're not telling me shit"

Zero reached out and grabbed Shonen's hand, then held it against the keypad.

"..then by all means, fry the lock, go inside and see your brother. if the worse thing they can do to you is release you from the hunters for seeing X and quite possibly being able to save him, then maybe you and him were not meant to be hunters in the first place.."

Shonen raised an eyebrow as she shifted her eyes from the lock towards Zero.

"what are you getting at?"

Zero this time rolled his eyes.

"do i really have to spell it out for you?..." he replied as he released her hand.

Shonen shifted her eyes back to the keypad as her hand remained on it.

"...what's the worse that could happen?" she thought to herself as she scratched her transmutation circle on the keypad, the brushed her fingers across it, releasing a soft glow which was followed by the sound a few short beeps then the sound of a deadbolt unlocking.

Shonen drew back slightly as the lock released the door allowing her access to the inside X's room.

Carefully, she pushed the door open then gave Zero one last look before slipping inside and leaning against the door to close it.

Zero smiled slightly as he turned and walked back to his office.

"Good luck Shonen."


	2. Chapter 2

Shonen's breathing became quick and labored as she stood quietly in his room.

She had no idea on what condition X was in. Has the virus weakened his body to such a point he was unable to function on his own? Or that the virus changed him in such a way that his discression was thrown out the window and just destroy anything or anyone who came close to him?

"this is sooooo stupid.. i mean really dumb... not one of my brighter ideas... why the hell did i let Zero talk me into this?" she whispered to herself.

Slowly she started to inch herself towards X's bed , the stopped short when she heard X shift his position and released an aggravated sigh.

"shit...shit...shit..." Shonen whispered to herself as she began to back up towards the door

X released an angry growl then hit the mattress with both hands releasing a dull thud causing Shonen to jump back, slamming her body against the door.

Quickly, X jumped out of his bed and took a defensive stance.

"No more needles!... no more tests!... no more nullifier!" X shouted at the top of his lungs. ".. just tell me what the hell is wrong with me!"

"...X?" Shonen questioned slightly above a whisper.

X collapsed to the floor and began to release mournful sobs as he covered his face with his hands.

Shonen flet her heart sink as she helplessly watched her brother become overwhelmed with his anguish.

"...Shonen..please.. help me...i..i..can't go through this anymore.. i can't eat.. i can't sleep...i..." X's sentence was cut short as he once again broke down in tears.

Unable to watch her brother have a nervous breakdown, Shonen quickly made her way over to him, knelt down and held him gently as she slowly stroked his hair.. rocking him back and forth.

"it's okay little brother... it's alright.. everything will be fine... i promise.." she spoke to him gently, trying to sound convincing.

"how can it be? no ones telling me anything.. i've been locked in my room since this whole thing started with me showing signs of being maverick. the last two years have been especially hard on me...the lonlyness.. the fact that i will never feel the wind on my face... the rain on my skin... the warmth of your body... and now...as of late.. my bodies functionally is all out of wack..."

"they're not telling you anything either..huh?"

X shook his head.

"even with all those tests? nothing at all?"

once again X shook his head.

"i feel like a freekin pincushion" he began, then lifted his head up and looked into Shonen's eyes.

"..i want to be free..."

Shonen drew back slightly...

"..X?"

".. please sis.. what I"m asking you is something onoly i can trust you with... only you can set me free..."

Shonen turned her eyes away...

"X.. i can't... i don't know if i could live with myself..."

Confusion crossed X's face

"..you wouldn't be able to live with yourself by helping me escape. so i can live the rest of what little time i have left being free instead of being locked in my room, being subjected to their own personal form of torture.. you're gonna deny me my freedom?"

Shonen turned her eyes back towards X.

"i thought you wanted me to kill you..."

X drew back.

"kill me? why would i ask you to do that?"

Shonen lowered her head.

"...you asked me a long time ago.. if you were ever able to go maverick.. to subcome to any virus... you wanted me to kill you.."

X gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"yea.. i remember that...before i knew about your alchemy... that's why i'm asking you to help me escape... there's no way they're gonna let you go near me... even if you can save me... being with you.. i have a chance to live..."

Shonen deeply sighed.

"you are aware.. that if i do help you.. neither one of us will ever be able to return here... even at that... they won't stop looking for you and probably shoot me on sight...can you honistly tell me that you're willing to take that chance.. just for your freedom?"

slowly stood up, walked over to the window and leaned his hands against the window sill as he looked out into the blue sky with sad eyes.

"..i've thought long and hard about it Shonen.. if giving up what i have is the price for my freedom..." he began then sharply turned around "..i'll pay it..."

Shonen got up off the ground turned and made her way out of his room.

"..then i suggest you get dressed and be ready to leave at midnight..."

X nodded as he gave her his trademark smile...

"i knew you wouldn't tell me no..."

Shonen returned the smile as she exited the room..."


	3. Chapter 3

x nervously looked out the window then glanced at his watch

"eleven thirty five... twenty some minutes to go: he thought to himself the turned his attention back to the window.

"freedom" he whispered to himslef as he touched the glass.

Hearing the door unlock behind him and figured Shonen had come to retrieve him early, he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, only to be greeted by Signas and Lifesavor.

"Commander? what are you doing out of bed? and why do you have your street clothes on?" Signas questioned as X began to back up "you wern't planning on sneaking out.. were you?"

X's heart started to race.

"..I..I.. just got tired of wearing my pajamas... that's al.. I wasn't going anywhere..I swear it" X replied as his voice shook.

Lifesavor then entered the room, closed the door behind him... locking the door from within.

"...Commander.. you're not lying to us?... are you?"

X nervously shook him head.

"n...no..I swear... i'm not trying to leave..."

Signas sadly shook his head.

"..X.. i knew this was going to happen.. i figured i had more time to really prepare... i know about what you are planning to do... which means you are ultimatly giving me no choice in this dfecision i have to make."

X continued to back up until he was up against the wall.

"No.. please... i wasn't trying to escape.. please...you don't understand...you don't have to do this" X pleaded as he watched Lifesavor retrieve a hyperdermic needle filled with an all to familar liquid.

X's eyes widened with fear.

"...no..please...not that... please..."

Signas reached out, grabbed X by the arm and pulled him towards Lifesavor as he prepared the needle.

X weakly struggled as Lifesavor grabbed him by the other arm, injecting the nullifier into the veins.

Instantly.. X felt the nullifier course through his veins... he felt his systems fall into a forced power grid began to fail.  
Eventually... X collapsed to the floor.

Meanwhile, Shonen swiftly made her way towards X's room. As she got closer, a sickening feeling started to overwhelm her body.

Stoping briefly, she lened her body against the wall and looked towards his door.

"Somethings wrong... somethings seriously wrong..." she thought to herself as she forced her body to walk to make it to X's room

Quietly, she leaned her ear against the door... and faintly made out two different voices coming from inside X's room... causing her to panic.

"...dammit... they found out."

Once again, as before, Shonen retraced the transmutation circle in the keypad, brushed her fingers across it, giving her access to X's room.

Shonen hadn't even taken two steps inside when she was faced with a serious kink in her plans.

Before her eyes, as Signas stood in her path, she watched Lifesavor pick up X's limp body from the floor and held it with the intensity of a little child holding a favorite toy.

"..you're not gonna make this easy for me.. are you?"

Signas stood tall before the alchemic hunter.. his gaze.. fixed on any slight movement.

"...I should have you courtmarshalled for what you were planning to do." Signas began.

"And i should seriously kick your ass for nullifing my brother... you piece of crap..." Shonen shot back.

Signas cleared his throat then motioned for Lifesavor to follow him out of the room... but there was one small problem...

"..Lieutenant...remove yourself from my sight... you have no authority to interfere with Lifesavor's duties"

"Duties?... you mean drugging and kidnapping... what were you planning to do with my brother? gang- rape him? lock him away in a tower?"

Signas voice grew louder, as did his anger.

"enough!... you got one last chance to remove yourself..."

Shonen knew she was screwed and at that point in time.. had only one other option...

Taking a few steps back, Shonen took a deep breath then broke into a full dash, dodging past Signas, then quickly tore X's body from Lifesavors arms..then made a beeline towards the window.

once they realized what Shonen was about to do... Signas reached out for her.

"Lieutenant! stop!... dont do this.. you'll never survive the fall."

"I'd rather we both die, than X remain your personal play toy!" Shonen shouted at the top of her lungs, seconds before her body broke through the glass.

Lifesavor and Signas both ran over to the now broken window. their feet crunched as the stepped on the broken glass that now littered the floor. Watching helplessly as both bodies plummeted out the window and dissappeared into the darkened, foggy night.

Shonen held onto her brother tight as their bodies fell through the air.. passing through the thick fog that surrounded the tower like a blanket.

"I don't know if you can hear me little brother... please forgive me for what might happen in the next few moments... i hope dad is watching out for us... from this moment on, we're on our own... hang on tight... this is going to be one hell of fight..."


	4. Chapter 4

Waking to the sound of chriping birds and the sunlight piercing through his eyelids. X groggily rolled over on his side so he could open his eyes without overloading his optical sensors from the light. Slowly, he lifted his head up and rested his upper body on his arm as he peered into a dimly lit part of the room. He smiled softly when he reconized teh figure, sound asleep.

Her right leg propped up on a small pillow and her left arm gently resting on the top of her head.

Quietly sliding himself off the bed, X gingerely walked over to Shonen, knelt down and carefully shook her shoulder.

"Shonen?" he asked in a slight whisper.

Shonen released a small groan.

"..five more minutes..."

X chuckled softly, then sat down next to her and leaned his back against the wall.

Turning his attention to the bed he slept in, his thoughts returned to the night they escaped Hunter Tower. the night where everything went south.. sort to speak. Deeply, he breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally free from that four year living hell..but, what was the real cost of his freedom?...He had no idea on where he was... no idea on how long he was unconscious...if Signas had already sent a search party to find them.. and worse of all.. shonen was injured and he still felt like crap.

Closing his eyes, X felt himself drift back into unconsciousness then quickly snapped out of it when he felt Shonen elbow him in the ribs. Causing him to wince in pain.

Shonen mumbled an appology...

X turned his head.

"well.. since your awake now.. can i ask you a question?"

"...yep..." she replied without opening her eyes.

"...where the hell are we?"

Shonen opened her eyes and turned her head towards X.

"a place where we'll be safe for a while...a place where no one knows where we are or bother looking for us."

X quickly scanned the room...

"this doesn't look like the old lab... it looks more like someone's home...isn't there a danger that the occupents will return?" X questioned as he got to his feet and helped Shonen's to hers.

Shonen motioned for X to help her to the bed. then replied...

"this home does belong to someone... but he's been dead for centuries... and i doubt, that even if he was alive... he wouldn't mind us using it for a short period of time."

Guiding her to the bed as she hopped across the floor, X carefully sat her down, then sat next to her.

"dead for centuries?...this.. this can't be..." X began as he scanned the room once more.

"...Thomas Light manor?... is.. is that where we are?" X questioned.

Shonen nodded her head as she grabbed her ankle in pain.

X rolled his eyes over to her.

"lousy landing?" he spoke again

Shonen nodded once more as she began to rub the pain out of it.

"does it hurt that bad?"

She stopped briefly, then rolled her eyes over to her brother.

"...you're kidding me right? seriously?" she replied, the last part sounding sarcastic. "and wern't you nullified?"

"nullified, yes... unconscious.. no. I was very awareof what was going on.. i heard your voice...i tried to reply...my power grid was malfunctioning... there had to be a better way to escape than jumping out a window..."

"...well, it's not like i had any options... it was either take the blind jump out the window... or have you locked in stasis permently and i would have had my ass court marshalled." she began, as her eyes started to tear. she lowered her head and buried her head in her hands.

"I panicked.. being seperated from you.. for four years.. four, long painful years... i..i couldn't stand it anymore... i gave up everything.."

"Shonen.. it's okay" X began as he reached his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "no matter what happens...we're together... that's all that matters...until this damn virus completely takes over my body..."

Shonen leaned her head against his chest. softly listening to his reactor core fluxuate... fighting to supply power to different parts of X's body...

"..my God... he is going to die... i can feel it.. i can hear it in his voice...he's gonna die... for his freedom... and it's all because of me..." Shonen thought to herself.

Quickly, she grabbed X and held him tight...

"i won't let that happen...i'm not gonna let you die...i promised dad a long time ago.. that nothing...NOTHING will ever harm you.. i will find a way to save you... i swear it on my life.. my existance.. i will save you..."

X held onto her tighter..."i have faith in you..." he replied, gently rocking her back and forth...

Shonen was about to reply, when in an instant, X felt his whole body tense up... quickly released Shonen and held his chest in pain...

"X! what's the matter?" she shouted with fear and panic in her voice.

X shook his head sharply as he gripped his chest harder.

"t..this...pain...it's too much...my...power core...it's pulsing out of rhythm...it feels... like it's about to explode..." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Quickly Shonen shot to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle just as X's body slid off the bed and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

dropping to the floor, she screamed out his name, joining him by his side and frantically shook his shoulders.

Using what little energy he managed to build up, X managed to open his eyes slightly and reached out to his sister.

"help me..." he whispered as his vision began to fail... falling into darkness


	5. Chapter 5

"you've got to be kidding me...you're sending a search party out to look for X and Shonen? are you aware that you won't find them as easily as you think you will? Shonen is very resourceful.. when it comes to tales of the heart... she becomes very good at disappearing..." Zero began as he stood in front of Signas desk.

Signas let out an aggrivated sigh as he reached into one of his desk drawers, pulled out X's old comlink and slid it across the desk.

"that's why your're going to contact Shonen.. so we can get a trace on her location"

Zero picked up the comlink to examine it, then looked up at Signas.

"and why should i help you? the more time it takes you to find them.. the better the chance Shonen has to find a cure."

Signas slammed his fist on his desk as he shot up out of his chair.

"you really think Shonen has any chance to help him? to save him with her alchemy? X is sick...he's dying.. if he isn't already... he needs to be here!.. not out somewhere in the wilds of the city... she can't save him... we don't even know the extent of damage X has endured...now, you will contact her, so we can find X and bring him back to where he belongs."

Zero huffed at Signas.

"and what if i refuse?"

Signas lowered his eyes...

"then you will leave me with no choice but to activate his self destruct program."

Zero's eyes widened with shock.

"self destruct program? you're gonna blow him up? just because he wanted to be free? to have a chance of a possible normal life with his sister who at this point in time has a far better chance to save his life in a time period shorter that the time it's taken you and your ignorate medlab. noone...knows X as well as Shonen does...he is the father of all... she is his sister...for God's sakes Signas... think about what you're doing..."

"are you refusing a direct order...Commander?" Signas growled. "let me tell you something... i am in no mood for your malarky... and i got a very itchy finger. I wanted to bring X back alive..but if you're not going to do your job, then you ultimatly leave me no choice and the only one who can be blamed for the death of X would be you..."

Zero growled at Signa's statement. Against his better judgement he had to make that call or risk Shonen and X being blown to a million pieces.

Half heartenly, he pressed the call button on the comlink, then looked back at Signas.

"i just want you to know, i'm doing this so X does'nt go nuclear"

Signas replied with a sly grin.

"you are one heavy reploid, my friend.. even in human form" Shonen grunted as she carefully lifted and rolled X's body into a maintance bed located well below the street level in a darkened room. Taking a deep breath, Shonen closed the lid to activate the recovery program needed to feed power to X's apparent energy starved body. Collapsing in a nearby chair, Shonen leaned her head back and stared up towards the celing.X had a very serious power loss due to whatever type of virus that ran rampent in his body. Being in a place where she thought no one would find her gave Shonen a somewhat mild piece of mind.. ti gave her a great opportunity to have a chance to think on how the hell she was going to be able to extract the virus from X's body. One thought that crossed her mind was that if the virus was indeed attacking his power core, that a simple replacement would be the thing to irradicate the virus all together... the only problem.. his mind would be erased... leaving Shonen to start from scratch with programming X all over again...

"too risky" she thought to herself...

Breaking into her thoughts was a small beeping sound, accompained by a flashing blue light.

turning the comlink to see the contact display, confusion crossed her face when she reconized the name on the display.

Pressing the recieve button, she answered.

"...Zero?" what teh hell are you doing? don't you know hao dangerous this is? what if someone is listening in?

Zero replied with a deep growl.

"then why the hell di you answer?"

Shonen leaned her head in her hands and slowly shook it.

"..I wasn't thinking i guess.. I haven't been able to think properly since this whole thing started...I guess my need to talk to a familiar voice... someone who i knew wouldn't betray me, overshadowed any rational thought..so.. what's going on? is Signas going out of his mind yet?"

Zero remained quiet... raising his eyes towards Signas.

Signas in turn waved his hand for Zero to answer.. trying to keep the conversation going.

Zero closed his eyes as he ended the call then tossed the comlink back onto the desk..

"what are you doing? we need..."

"stuff it!.. i won't play spy for you... i won't betray my friends... you wanna find her... then do it yourself..." he snapped as he rose to his feet and made his way out of Signa's office.

"..and where do you think you're going?"

Zero turned his head slightly, stopping by the door.

"..i'm going to go find them myself..."

Shonen stared at the comlink... a bad, sinking feeling began to overwhelm her body...

Glancing at X, she had to make her move...

She felt aggrivated...

Disconnecting X at that point in time and moving him somewhere safer was totally out of the question, due to the fact that X's body was too heavy to lift and also, he was in no condition to defent himself against an apparent onslaught of fully armored hunters lead by an maniac...

Frustrated, she walked over to X's capsule, leaned her crossed arms against the glass while leaning her chin against her arms. She then began to drum her fingers against the glass.

Looking within.. she watched as her brother slept.. his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. dark circleswere evident under his eyes, just from being so tired... anger began to swell up inside of her.

"they can't take him away from me... i won't let them...i know more about X that any living soul.. human or reploid... they kept him away from me for four years... locked up like a... like a... desease... and now... now thay want to come and bring him back to that torture they call progress?... well...if they want a war..."

Shonen stood up and turned her body towards the door...

"..they'll get a war..."  



	6. Chapter 6

do reploids dream of electric sheep? it's been a question that has plagued mankind for generations. a question not even Dr. Light was able to answer. It was only fessible that the one to be able to asnwer the question that particular question was the reploid itself. Although, there were theories on whether it was possable... nothing, no amount of data was actually confirmed. One human that could quite possable shed some sort of light on the subject was hidden with the one reploid in existance who started the apparent firestorm. But.. all that was in the past...

.. three weeks ago...

another burning question that ran through the minds of current players, was...

.. what was the price of freedom? and how far would one to to achieve it?...

As far as X was concerned, giving up everything to ensure his freedom was worth the risk.

Shonen, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than for her brother to be happy...and if truely given the chance, could make X's freedomall the more worth it. But, with the threat of the higher ups pratically knocking on their front door...

"it would be in your best interest, to give up this noncence and surrender yourself Lieutenant... I assure you.. all charges will be dropped. you will not be punished for your actions.." Signas shouted into the cold november air.

"like hell.." she whispered, turning her head to her brother. as he stood by the fireplace.

the light of the fire danced in his eyes as the flames licked the top of the hearth.

"X...?" she questioned softly.

Lazily, he rolled his eyes to where Shonen stood.

"it's your call little brother..."

X shook his head slightly as he pulled his hood over his head, blocking his face from her view...

"I'm not giving up my freedom... they want us to surrender? i say screw them... they want me? then they'll have to break down the damn door and pull me out by force..."

Shonen nodded in agreement..

"..just wanna make sure we're on the same page..."

X returned the nod.

"yea.. were on the same page...my question now is how you want t execute the text that has been written?"

Shonen was about to answer, when the sound of the front door being busted down and a few dozen Maverick Hunters stormed into the house...leaving neither X nor Shonen anytime to react, let alonefight to defend themselves.

Seperation was not what they wanted.. it was not an option...

X knew on how it would end...

Indefinate isolation.. countless tests...and worse of all.. he would lose the one thing.. the thing that meant the most to him... what he strived on achieving just for a little while longer...

...his freedom...

First.. they grabbed Shonen and held her in a head lock while pulleing her out of the line of fire as every hunter had their weapon trained on X.. waiting for the signal to fire when Shonen was clear.

"Don't make me do this X...do yourself a favor and come quietly." Signas warned as he raised his hand... giving the hunters the signal to fire if X did not give himself up.

"let my sister go first..." X shouted.

Signas shook his head.

"i can't do that Commander...i gave you two more than enough opportunity to come peacefully... but like always... you have to push the envelope...Now..." he began then pointed a nullifier gun towards X.  
"enough games..."

Shonen continued to struggle, then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAIT! DON"T SHOOT HIM!"

Signas was about to fire, X jumped out of the way, giving Shonen the destraction she needed to kick the hunter in the shin, instantly releasing her. Shonen then dashed towards X to try to pull him oout of the line of fire.

Signas, being a strategy reploid, knew what Shonen was planning on doing...

Taking aim once again Signas locked onto X...

Out of the corner of her eye... Shonen seen a small beam of light exit the end of the barrell of the gun.

"X! DUCK!..." she shouted at the top of her lungs...

But, it was too late...

Shonen dropped to her knees just as X's body shook seconds before collapsing to the ground...

"YAKASA!" Shonen screamed once again, forcing herself to her feet as X's body trembled from the effects of the disrupter pulse.

Despertly, he tried to fight the effects and tried to stand to his feet, but quickly collapsed to the floor once again.

Signas lowered his weapon as did the rest of the hunters as he watched Shonen join her brother by his side.

Shonen stood over his body.. watching it convulse...

Slowly, her body began to shake then broke into hysterical laughter... causing Signas and the other hunters look on with confused faces.

"...I.. i asked you not..to shoot...but...but you did..."

Shonen's laughter turned to chuckling as she knelt down next to X.

Slowly, her laughter stopped as she rolled X onto his back and held his body in her arms. carefully cradling his head on her chest.

X's eyes fluttered open..

"I guess we now know the ultimate price for freedom..."X said slowly as he felt his eyes slowly begin to close again causing Shonen to shake him gently...

"Come on X...don't fall asleep on me... don't let these basterds win..." she pleaded.

X was having a hard time not falling to the disrupter pulse that shook through his body...even with the fear of falling unconscious in his sisters arms and waking up trapped in a capsule.

"i...i...can't..." he began to whisper.

"Yes you can X... you have to..." Shonen demanded gently...

the room then grew quiet...Signas nor the hunters knew what to do next.

At that point, in time... even though she seemed calm, Shonen was still very unpredictable. Signas motioned for the hunters to stand down but kept his gun in his hand.

By now, X had fully closed his eyes, his breathing was slow and labored.

Gently, she shook him again and this time, he responded with a soft moan. Shonen raised her eyes and stared down Signas, causing him to take a few steps back.

Carefully, Shonen placed her brother's body on the floor, then stood to her feet.

"there will be no further seperation once we go back to Hunter Tower... this is not a victory for you and should not be treated as such... unfortunally at this point in time you have us at a disadvantage..."

"but what about the virus?" Signas questioned..." he needs to be put into..."

"I DON"T GIVE A SHIT ON WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!..HE'S MY BROTHER...NOT ONE OF YOUR LABRATS...! THE VIRUS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" shonen shouted at hard as she could.

Signas was about to rebuttle but Shonen raised her hand to object.

"really? you really want to start a war?" she questioned a little softer this time. then walked past Signas and the rest of the hunters, briefly stopping at the door, she looked over her shoulder...

"..if anything happens to him" She hissed, then continued her way out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

quiet time was always welcomed at Hunter Tower. Some of the Hunters felt uneasy when there was a lull in maverick activity. Usually itentailed something bi was on the horizon. But, espite that, mos Hunters welcomd it withopen arms.

Zero hated the quiet...

"there's no one to kill" he would constantly whine as he strolled the halls.

Shonen on the other hand, found the quiet kind of peacefull. with all the stress she's had to deal with in the past few months.. quiet was just what she needed. bt... there was a slight uneasiness that poked her in the back of her mind... her brother was still sleeping ever more often than he used to, and even though she was given full access...she still had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen... and it killed her that she couldn't pick up on what it was...

Eventually,she madeher way to one of the various training rooms.. and as always, was given the same warning...

"try not to blow it up like last time... there are other hunters that need use of it..."

then she would try to explain that it would be more beneficial if she was given her own room to train in...

of course, that discussion would fall right into the toilet when she was given a big, fat "NO!"

Chuckling softly, she entered the room that she as assigned to..

"you are one heavy sleeper... you know that?" Zero spoke to X for the first time since he and his sister returned to the tower...

Zero felt awful that he was not able to reach X or Shonen before Signas sent his forces after them... and he cursed himself for what Signas did to them... and possible what he was going to do to them once he was given the opportunity..

X opened his eyes and leaned his head towards Zero.

"I'm exausted Zero.. i barely got any rest up until a while ago.. my body still hurts, that plus all the damn tests they ran on me for their obvious enjoyment." X tried to explain as he supressed a deep yawn.

"well... i know you need the rest... i really didn't mean to wake you... i was just worried about you..that's all" Zero replied with slight remorse in his voice and a concerned look on his face, which X picked up on.

"...What's with the look Zero? is there something going on and your'e not telling me?"

Zero shook his head then gave him a sly smile...

"No... can't a guy be concerned with his little buddy?"

X chuckled a bit

"knowing you?... there's always something more than meets the eye..." he began, then heard a loud explosion in the background causing X to jump out of bed...

"was that?" X questioned as Zero sadly nodded his head.

"..yep.. sounds like Shonen blew up another training room again.."

X mearly rolled his eyes...

"which means, that there's going to be a whole lot of arguing and cursing coming on in about a few minutes" he deeply sighed as he sat back down on the bed and held his head in his hands.

"..sorry X...i tried to warn her... but you know shonen..."

X shook his head once again...

"yea.. i know... she does'nt listen to any voice of reason...no matter how loud it is..."

Slowly, X raised himself off the bed and painfully made his way to the door, Zero noticed X was having trouble walking and assisted him out into the hallway...

"well.. so much for me trying to get any more rest today..."

Zero chuckled..

"come on X.. i'll get you a cup of coffee..."

Shonen grumbled as she marched down the hallway, her hands shoved in her pockets and her head lowered in discust.

"..i told them.. i needed my own freeking room... but did they listen?... HELL NO!" she shouted the last part to make a point of her situation.

Continuing to mumble to herself.. releasing an occasional off color remark about the geniouses that ran the Tower, getting lost in her thoughts paying to attention to the accident she was about to the fault could'nt be placed on her though...X wasn't paying any more attention to where he was going as well, resulting in both to bump into each other and spill onto the floor.

It was quite comical had anyone been in the same hall at that particular moment in time.

"ow... that really hurt... where's the fire?" Shonen groaned as she got up off the floor, not even looking at her apparent hallway attacker.

".. aawww... you made me dropp my coffee" X whined as he sat on the floor... coffe splattered on the floor.. the cup slowly spinning counterclockwise...

Reaching out her hand to help him to his feet, Shonen gave X a look of sarcasm.

"Sorry... there's no need to cry over spilled coffee... and why are you drinking that crap anyway? you know i have imported coffee in my room?.. and what the hell are you doing up anyway?"

X rolled his eyes...

"well first.. after i heard the explosion.. i figured that my time of sleeping was WAY over... and Zero was the one who helped me get this coffee... that's now all over the floor."

Shonen huffed.

"well maybe this time they lstened to me about me needing my own room"

X simply shook his head.

"..doubt it...

"..yea.. well..." Shonen started to say scratching the back of her head.

For a minute or so teh hall got quiet, neither one knowing what to say next, until X broke the silence with a deep stretching yawn.

"looks like you could use a real cup of coffe... and not that garbage they have here... it's more like mud if you ask me.. or warm piss..."

X's eye twitched...

"..warm piss?..i'm afraid to as you how you know what warm piss tastes like..."

Shonen waved him off, then grabbed his arm and led him back to her room...

".. never you mind..."  



	8. Chapter 8

Fighting Mavericks are hard...

fighting mavericks while on an emotional high is damn near impossible...

This factor was all too true when it came for Shonen and X to, after a long absence, face the bain of their existance.

Since this was X's return to the front lines after a long absence, certain precautions were taken into concideration to ensure victory...

First, X's original armorwas scrapped and replaced with something right from Shonen's own mind, something more streamline as she put it.

His original blue jumpsuit was replaced with a black jumpsuit with white lines going down the side of the legs. the chest was a lighter blue with white trim around the front plates, vents were on the back for optimum cooling and gold trim around the neck. The shoulder pads were not changed in style, only trimmed with white. On the gauntlets were trimmed with white and gold including a red gem placed slightly below the elbow that matched his boots and equipted with a highly advanced, but not really tested dash system. X had faith in his sister though...

Shonen on the other hand, was not wearing any armor, despite being scolded by X time and time again.

"my alchemy keeps me safe" was her eternal reply.. which usually called for X to release a small aggrivated sigh followed by him rolling his eyes in discust.

"you're gonna get yourself killed... you know that? you need some typeof armor, or protection.. or something.. and don't tell me your alchemy will keep you safe" X scolded once again.. like always.. as they hid in the shadows... waiting for some rogue maverick to pass by.

Surprise attacks were always fun.. especially for Shonen, who normally would enjoy things like this... but with the mood X was setting...

"..i'm not getting into this arguement with you again.. armor would interupt the energy.. plus.. that stuff is heavy.. it would slow me down"

"but, Shonen.. what if you get hurt? then what?" X tried to rebuttle.

"i'll be fine... would you stop it already?"

X narrowed his eyes then jabbed Shonen in the arm. Quickly, she turned her head and glared at X as he sat and chuckled slightly.

"what the hell was that for?" she asked while she rubbed her arm

".. just proving a point"

"and what point would that be.. dear brother?"

"..proving that you are able to experience pain..."

Shonen responded by flipping X's helmet off and sharply smacking him in the back of the head. Followed by asking..

"did that hurt?"

X rubbed the back of his head.

"..you think you're funny?"

Shonen grinned.

"why yes.. yes i do" she replied as she burst into hysterical laughter.

X got to his feet quickly and tackled Shonen to the ground.

"..hey... what the hell are you doing? get off of me you overgrown circuit breaker" Shonen yelled as she struggled to get X off of her.

Firmly, he held her on the ground with her arms pinned to her sides.

".. not until you admit you need armor..."

"how about i nail you in an area not protected by your armor?" she hissed.

"Well..well.. what's all this then? a lovers quarrel?"

X spun his head around and quickly jumped to his feet, instantly taking a defensive stance.

Shonen slid herself back, giving her some distance between herself and the figure that stood before X.

X stared down the maverick, keeping his hand on his buster and Shonen a safe distance away.

"don't take another step maverick" X warned.

the maverick chuckled...

"you are in no position to be making threats hunter... or should i say brother.."

Shonen got up off the ground then took a few steps closer to X.

"shut the hell up maverick! X is not your brother.. X is a hunter... and you're about to be scrap by the time were done with you..."

the maverick continuied to chuckle.

"on the contrary... X is very much one of us... or will soon be as soon as that virus takes is full effect."

X lowered his buster but kept his distance.

"what are you talking about?" Shonen questioned "the virus was taken care of... I took care of it... you got nothing... so why don't you be a good reploid and go back to Sigma where you belong..."

the maverick took a step foward causing Shonen to step in front of her brother and raised her arm in a protective move.

"Shonen.. no... stand down... i got this..." X warned as he lifted his buster once more...

She turned her head and looked at X.

"something's wrong... he's not attacking..." she began then turned her head towards the maverick... "he's just flapping his lips trying to bore us to death"

X chuckled at Shonen's smartass comment.

the maverick started to growl, then took a step back.

"i would watch your step if i were you... facing down a ten ton plasma cannon with rapid fire and charging capibilities..." shonen replied again

the maverick started to chuckle once more then folded his arms.. lowering his head slightly.

"you can threaten me all you want human.. but the point still stands... X is one of us.. deny it all you want..."

"enough with the bullshit!.. what on God's green earth are you getting at?" X snapped.

"..tell me X.. did you enjoy that gift that Sigma downloaded into your system the last time your Elite unit faced him?"

"..no, i did not...that virus gave me nothing but hell for the past foour and a half years... but on the bright side... you can tell your master that his pplan to try to turn me against the humans did not quite work out the way he planned...thanks to Shonen. and i always give as big as i recieve..."

"... Shonen saved you?.. is that what you think? you actually believe a human can eliminate a virus such as the one that still resides in your body?"

X turned to Shonen with a puzzled look on his face.

"..what's he talking about? the virus has been discharged from my system.. hasn't it?"

"don't listen to him... he has no idea on what he's talking about...the virus is gone...it's been gone for a while...he's just trying to psych you out" Shonen replied with confidence in her voice and a reassuring pat on X's shoulder. "somebody obviously never got the memo..."

An evil grin crossed the maverick's lips.

"i know all about you and your abilities pertaining to alchemy... how it's the be all and end all... well, i hate to disappoint you.. but your miracle cure, was nothing but a sugar pill.."

X lowered his buster as it dropped to his side.. slowly he shook his head in confusement as he took a few steps back

"No... it's not true..it's not true.. you're lying... the virus no longer resides in my body...i've been cured... i know it.. Shonen wouldn't lie to me..." X's voice shook as he spoke

"Shut the hell up!.. stop trying to play with his mind!" Shonen screamed at the top of her lungs, then spun and looked at her brother. "X... don't listen to him... please..."

X continued to back away, his body continued to shake.

"No... he's right.. why would he say such a thing if it wer'nt true... the only cure.. the one cure is death... not alchemy..."

Shonen reached out for her brother.

"..please... listen to me... on the name of Doctor Light...i swear...the virus is gone"

X stopped for a second then grabbed his chest.. his reactor core started to pulse out of control.. his internal thermostat started to heat his body rapidly, then cooled down almost instantly...

"X!" shonen screamed once more. as she rushed to his side.

X cried out in agonizing pain as he dropped to his knees, despertly reaching out to his sister.

"Shonen.. help me..." he called out faintly.

Watching the drama unfold before him, the maverick released an evil laugh...

"..try to cure that.." he sneered seconds before he warped out of sight.

Shonen glanced over her shoulder and growled then tuner her attention back on X.

"hang in there X..." Shonen whispered as she tried to hold him in her arms, then released him quickly as his body heated up again.

"..oh God... what the hell is happening?"

X's body cooled down once again... but this time... his body temperature dropped too low. X shook as his body turned ice cold. He looked up at his sister with half lidded eyes.

"Shonen..please...help..." he whispered as his systems began to go into a forced shutdown.

His sister's voice, calling his name, rang through his ears...

"YAKASA!"  



	9. Chapter 9

Do reploids dream of electric sheep?

"i got a feeling... that tonights gonna be a good night"Shonen happily belted out one of her favorite songs as she strided through the halls of Hunter tower, guickly gaining the attention of any hunter within earshot of Shonen's singing. One hunter in particular was her ever loving brother who at that particular, was not very loving when he flung his door open and stumbled out into the hallway.

"Shonen?.. what the hell? do you know what time it is?" X whined.

Shonen lowered the volume as she removed an earbud.

"Sorry lil bro...i didn't mean to wake you...i just couldn't sleep." she replied. then walked over to X. "i'll try to keep it down."

X gave her a soft smile...

"thanks Shonen" he replied releasing a small yawn then returned to his room.

Shonen chuckled softly as she put her ear bud back in her ear then turned up the volume on her I pod.

"...i got a feeling..."

A few hours later, Hunter Tower was a buzz of activity. Maverick attacks were once again on the rise, causing troops to be deployed to different parts of the city to counteract the evil intensions of maverick reploids causing the most amount of destruction.

Evil was one thing the Hnters despised more than anything...

Killing innocents was something they flat outrefused to accept...

"i'm getting real tired of this crap" Shonen grumbled to herself, standing watch over the city, high above the streets, perched on a ledge of the new World Trade building.

"could you keep your bitching to a minimum?" Zero's voice transmitting into Shonen's headset.

"I'm not bitching.. i"m just really, really freeking cold.." She replied, shivering slightly.

"...It's your own damn fault... you insisted that the tiny jacket you wore was going to be enough... you said it won't be that cold... despite the fact that it's winter, and it's been snowing since yesterday..."

Shonen rolled her eyes

"yea, yea... whatever... isn't my shift over anyway?"

"...yep.. and if you're really nice... i'll make you a cup of hot chocolate..."

"I would perfer coffee... but.. i'm not gonna bitch..."

Zero chuckled quietly.

"good idea.. I'll see you when you get back..."

Shonen finally returned to Hunter Tower and as promised, a cup of hot chocolate was indeed waiting for her... but the one to deliver it to her was not the one she was expecting...

Greeting her with his trademark smile, holding a cup in one hand.. and her purple fleece robe, with the fur hood in the other. His head tilted to the side as he handed her fleece followed by her cup. Quickly she put on her rode, then brought the cup to her lips as she walked out of the transport room making her way back to her room.

"..you're the last person i would expect to be greeting me after the rude awakening i gave you this morning"

X shrugged his shoulders.

"..i'd figure i would do something nice for you after the rotten day you had."

Shonen sipped on her hot chocolate again. "so what are you up to now X? deciding on where you want to spend your time off?"

X remained quiet. Shonen stopped briefly and spun around.

"well?.. you were planing on going somewhere.. wern't you?"

"...not really..." he replied as he lowered his eyes.

Shonen raised her eyes towards the celing, releasing a small growl. "Dammit X... why won't you leave...? if your'e staying around just because you think your'e needed then i got a real dissapointment for you...WE DON"T NEED YOU!" she shouted as she snapped her head back to X.

X drew back slightly...

"what do you mean you don't need me?"

Shonen growled again. "read my lips.. the situation has been taken care of... we don't freeking need you!"

X looked at her in shock, his ability to respond to her words escaped him as Shonen continued her emotional assult.

"...six months ago you begged me to get you out of this hell hole.. away from the tests.. away from the sleepless nights... away from the torture...your freedom meant everything to you... and now you have the opportunity to come and go as you please... but you choose to stay here, to stay packed back in your room? What the hell is the matter with you..."

Feelings of anger and hurt started to rise up within X.. Emotions getting the better of him...his hand drew up in a fist and released all that anger...

Shonen ducked... only hearing the rush of wind blow over her head and hearing a loud bang next to her on the she glanced over to where the sound eminated from she gasped as she saw X"s fist planted firmy in the wall. a two inch welt surrounded his hand.

"...y...you almost hit me...what the hell X?"

X dropped his arm to his side as his body began to shake with anger.

"You wanna know the reason on why i'm torturing myself by being here instead of on a sunny beach somewhere, enjoying a cool beverage watching the sun set?" X began, his voice matching the feeling in his body was experiencing.

Shonen slowly came up and moved a great distance away from her emotionally wrecked brother. Never has she seen such anger and pain and hurt coming from her little brother.

"X please.. calm down" she pleaded.

"Shut it sis...I'm tired of you telling me what to do...the reason why i didn't leave is because of you..."

"Me?.." Shonen whispered, drawing her hand to her heart.

"yea... i'm staying because of you" he replied, his voice began to soften. No matter how angry or upset he got.. he could never stay that way... not around Shonen, it hurt him more to be upset at her.. no matter what. X then motioned for Shonen to come closer.

Shonen nervously shook her head "nuh uh..."

X began to chuckle softly.

"i promise... i won't try to take another swing at you"

"promise?" she questioned.

X drew a cross symbol over his heart.

"cross my circuts and hope to be dismantled" he replied softly once again as he reached out for her once more.

Shonen slowly moved closer to X and grabbed his outstretched hand.

In one quick movement X spun Shonen around and pulled her toward him the wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving her arms free.

"better?" he whispered as he moved closer to her ear. his voice gently vibrated against her ear sending chills down her body. releasing a deep breath from her lips.

"..you have to stop worrying about me...if i want to stay and be closer to you, then so be it... four and a half years is a long time to be apart... i would be miserable if you wern't with me..."

"...but X... you need to try to regain some of your sanity... for heaven sakes... you tried to take a swing at me...your body obviously has reached it's tolerence peak. you'll go into shutdown...i can't go through that again..."

X held onto her tighter...

"if it means that much to you.. then i'll go somewhere...somewhere warm... i need a change of scenery...only... if you go with me..."

Shonen deeply sighed...

"i wish i could... i have no vacation time left..."

"then lie... forge some documents...you're good at being sneaky..." X said with a grin.

Shonen dropped her shoulders.

"fine..." she groaned.

"... don't sound to thrilled... i would just perfer your company... i'm not twisting your arm..."X began.

"no.. but you did take a swing at me...but, i will see what i can do because i would like to be your company too"Shonen replied as sheslid out from X's grip around her, spun him around then marched him back to his room.

"why are we going back to my room?"

Shonen grinned... 


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas time was always the best time of year around Hunter Tower. Even with the slow rise of maverick activity, not one Hunter could find any reason not to find joy with the upcoming holiday season, and who could blame them? Despite the current maverick activity, no matter how bad, like clockwork, it ubrubtly stopped a few days before christmas and remained quiet until a few days , lack of Maverick activity would raise some red flags, but when the whole base was a buzz with preparing for the holidays, thoughts of that nature were put on the back burner.. not entirely forgotten.

Signas along with Dr. Cain wandered the halls of Hunter Tower, both admiring the amount of work that was put into decorating almost every available space within the building.

"it looks like Shonen has outdone herself again" Signas briefly commented glancing at the shiny garland and twinkling lights that hung from the celing above.

"if there's one thing that she can do better than anyone is rally the troops and emerce them into a grand project such as this" Dr. Cain replied.

"one would say that this year in particular.. she's taken it a little overboard.."

stopped in his tracks and looked at Signas sternly..

"..be careful about what you say... the walls have ears"

Signas waved him off...

"it doesn't matter who hears what... and i refuse to keep quiet about what i say...especially if it pertains to a particular subject such as Shonen or X...and anyway.. it was her own damn fault X fell in the battle field.. she knew he wasn't up to the challenge. She knew he was still infected with that virus...but she did what she did anyway..."

"but the virus was gone... there was no indication of it what so ever..."Cain tried to rebuttle.

"...because it went into submission.. waiting for Shonen to give it more energy...it was not a program virus... it was a energy virus...that's why X was always tired.. when Shonen didn't share her 'alchemy' it attacked his power core..."

Dr. Cain looked puzzled.

"where's the data? where's the proof?... does she even know you tested her brother with out her knowledge?"

Signas cleared his throat with authority.

"it was X's decision to be tested... to prove he no longer carried the virus... but the DNA sample proved otherwise... and now..." he began as he looked at the door of the med lab. "X is in stasis lock... "

glanced at the door then looked back at Signas.

"..so.. her alchemy was all smoke and mirrors?"

Signas shook his head.

"No.. she has some sort of something special about her that has proved somewhat useful... but she should know that reploid technology is something that is still sketchy... why would she think that she could transend the line between human and reploid functionalities?"

".. because i'm his sister.. that's why..."

Both turned towards the sound of the voice...

"Lieutenant Blade...nice to see you again... you've done wonders for this base.." Signas began

Shonen held her hand up.

"save it Signas... i heard what you said... that my alchemy did more harm to X than it did any good... granted that it was a temperary cure to some degree...but i did alot more in a short period of time than you and your retarted stall of Lifesavors..."

"I would watch my tounge if i were you Hunter... you're in enough hot water as it is..."

Shonen scoffed...

"..what the hell could you do to me that could be any worse than what you've done to me already...?"

Signas pointed at Shonen..

"i refuse to let you blame this on me... you screwed up.. not me..."

quickly got in the middle and tried to difuse the situation before it got out of control

"...okay.. enough you two... it's the holidays...you shouldn't be arguing on who's fault it was...what's done is done..."

"save it old man... Signas fucked up...he did something he wasn't suppose to... you were gonna test him... not take some of his DNA...that's where it all went wrong..." Shonen growled.

".. Shonen.. calm down... this should be a time of joy..."

Signas scoffed as he entered the passcode to the med lab allowing him access to the room.

".. i don't see how this could be a joyous time?...one of our best hunters is gone...merry fucking christmas" Signas spoke with a low tone in his voice as he entered the room and slammed it closed.

Both Shonen and Cain stood there in shock...then Cain slowly shook his head. as he began to walk away.

Feeling defeated, Shonen leaned against the wall, as her body slowly began to slide down until she sat on the floor. She glanced at as he shuffled his feet down the hall.

"what this place needs is a miracle..."he whispered 


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing Gained.. nothing lost...

It's not easy to let someone you care deeply for just to let them slip away. Shonen was not one to admit or accept defeat so easily.. despite the fact that the odds were seriously stacked against her.

Shonen"s facade, as she walked through the halls of Hunter Tower, was not one of anger, sadnedd nor regret... but one of happiness and joy...

She did what she had to do... she would not let anyone tell her different... the only one who was on her side... was the red devil himself... not a favorite of the Tower... but Shonen always turned to him for advice.. no matter what...

...she also concidered him her brother... even though he was created by her father's enemy...

Raising her hand to greet him, Zero released a small grin as the space between them grew smaller.

"..you seem to be in a good mood concidering..."

"i was about to say the same about you... obviously you heard the injustice that creeps throughout this entire orginazation?" Shonen spoke.

Zero shrugged his shoulders...

"..well.. normally i would be kicking someone's ass... but from the relaxed face you have, i would say the situation has been handled..."

Shonen nodded her head...

"..yea... it's been handled...it almost took everything i got...the hardest part was trying to slip past Signas and his team of morons..."

Zero chuckled..

".. i think that's the nicest thing that they've been called...but in any case... will you and...him be arriving at the party with style?"

Shonen folded her hands behind her back...

"...of course... make sure you have a good seat..." she replied as she continued her way back to her room...

Hunters from every unit filled the main lobby of the Tower. Some sat around singingChristmas songs written LONG before they were even blueprints... some hung out by a make shift bar drinking synthetic liquor, with un synthetic results...and some jusy mingles with other Hunters, who never met until now...

And then.. there was Signas...

Flanked by two of his security reploids.. after hearing that his existance could be snuffed out at any moment by a certain Hunter, made him very nervous... Even being assured his life wasn't in any danger...

The lobby was more packed than expected, giving anyone, who held a grudge against him for his part in X's apparent death...Signas remained steady as his eyes scanned the room...

Zero quietly stood by the main enterance, his body leaned against the wall, with full view of the entire lobby, so if anything.. would to go down... he would not be blamed.

Slowly.. the mood changed, as well as the music. (insert full metal alchemist ost 2- Tsuisou...it fits nicely...)

Zero raised his eyes to the celing then brought them back to the crowd.

Eyes were opened, jaws dropped, gasps of shock were scattered throughout the crowd.

Zero released a small chuckjle, but had no desire to turn his head to the door.

"Nice..."

Before the crowd stood the Father of All..

one who was with limitless power, and limitless danger...

flanked by his sister.. the Alchemic Hunter...

X turned his eyes towards his sister.

"why is everyone staring at us?" he questioned in a soft whisper. "..they're acting as if they've seen a ghost..."

Shonen chuckled softly..

"...it's not everyday that one experiences a miracle..."

X shrugged..

"if that's what you want to call it..."

Once again Shonen chuckled,slipping past her brother and made her way over to Signas.

Trying his best to not any type of emotion, Signas stood tall as Shonen looked up at him

"...now do you believe in me?"

Signas huffed

"..smoke and mirrors.. that's all there is to it...there is no cure.."

"i beg to disagree...it seems to me that the cure has been most effective..."she said with a sly grin on her face

"noncence.. your alchemy was only a placebo...as soon as you stopped feeding him energy... the virus attacked his power core..."

Shonen scoffed...

"i was well aware of what was wrong ... that's why i did what i i did... i knew it was an energy virus.. and the only reason why he fell was because you kept us apart . I gave him a good portion of my energy everytime... i was close to getting rid of the virus " she indicated the distance with her thumb and middle finger "thank Light that i was able to get to him in time so i could give him his final alchemy energy..."

Signas took a step foward, but Shonen did not back up.  
(insert F.M.A. ost 2-Melissa)

".. bullshit! whenever you have a chance to interfere with anything concerning your brother... you'll go above and beyond..." Signas shouted at the top of his reploidian lungs.. "...X belongs to the Hunters...!"

"X belongs to me you jackass!"

Zero leaned over to X who by now held a look of pure shock on his face..sure, he seen Shonen blow up at someone.. that was a normal occurance for her... but never had he seen her blow up at a Commander.. especially someone like Signas.

"you gonna let him talk to her like that?"

Angergrew within X.. his hands drew into fists as he marched over to Signas, grabbed Shonen by the arm and pulled her behind him.

"this does'nt concern you Commander..." Signas began.

"i think it does concern me... you're talking about me like I'm not even here... as if I was an object.. like a thing..." X began, his body shaking in anger ..."Shonen treats me a human... she's always treated me like a living being... despite the fact that were 'brother and sister'.."

Signas leaned over towards X.

"where are you going with this?"

"I WANT TO BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!"

A hushed gasp fell over the crowd.. no one, not even Shonen, has ever heard X raise his voice to any authority figure...

..ever...

Zero smiled.

"it's about fucking time you stood up for yourself..." he mumbled

Shonen gently grasped X's hand as he looked over his shoulder.

"..it's okay little brother... please don't lose your temper.. not over this..." Shonen looked up at Signas "not over him..."

X took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"feel better little brother?"

X gave a short nod.

"actually... i do..." he said with a smile.

Shonen responded by giving X a small hug

"I'm glad.."

Signas cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room...

"I would not be celebrating if I were you two... you really think that you can just get away with all the things that you two have done...? do you think that this place is a joke and that what ever your heart desires will be achieved... i have never seen such disregard for authority!"

Shonen and X pulled away from each other then faced Signas...

"...all we want..." Shonen began.

"..is freedom..." X finished.

By this time Zero had walked over to where the three stood, placing himself between X and Signas.

"...you're acting like they're criminals or something.. you're taking this way out of control... for Light's sake... it's fucking Christmas...stop being such a dick for once in your existance..."

Shonen snickered.

"potty mouth"

"they're not following rules" Signas spoke through gritted teeth.

"rules, schmools...they're two of the best Hunters I know... and the reason for that...is that they live their life free... I'm not saying that because they're my 'siblings'... but because it's true.

(insert ZX tunes Innocence")

whispered voices of agreement washed over the crowd... Signas looked around the room to see nodding heads, indicating on where the whispers came from.

"...let them be free..."

"let them be as they are!"

"..to seperate them for an eternity would be a sin.."

"...we would all die if they were not who they are..."

Signas closed his eyes as he lowered his head...

..he knew when to declare defeat...

...the voices have spoken...

X and Shonen both glanced over to Zero, who gave a short nod.

Turning back to Signas... Shonen stepped foward.

"...the crowd has spoken... the Hunters have spoken... and as Head Commander of said Maverick Hunters... you must agree with the voice of the Reploids..."

Signas lifted his head up and opened his eyes. As he straightened himself up...

"Don't.. think of this as a victory... I will, as Head Commander, allow you...Hunters... to resume your.. obvious...activities.. but be warned... just because you two have a no rule logic...does'nt give you two an excuse to screw up anywhere..."

Shonen and X glanced at each other then back at Signas.

Both stood tall as they saluted Signas..

"Yes Sir!" they said in unison.

Signas gave a short nod, then excused himself to go grab a drink.. Light knows he needed it...

Zero then slapped both X and Shonen on their backs.

"so... who's up for some partying?"


End file.
